Before Frieza, Vegeta in the Silver Millennium
by Saturn Sorceress
Summary: The title says most of it. Vegeta, born during the silver millennium, has his eyes set on Hotaru. Will they be able to stay together after the tests they're put through? !FINISHED!
1. The Beginning

Fireworks were going off on the moon. It was Princess Serenity's 15th birthday. Everyone was there from Princess Ami of Mercury to Princess Michiru of Neptune. "So Serenity, how's it feel to finally be fifteen?" Minako asked her best friend.  
  
"I don't notice too much of a difference. I still feel the same." Serenity answered as they walked into the ballroom. She was greeted by her mother.  
  
"Happy Birthday my darling." Queen Serenity said, hugging her daughter. "I've got a surprise for you. Come with me." Serenity turned to Minako to ask her to join them.  
  
"You go ahead Serenity. I've got to talk to Makoto." Minako said, running off. Serenity followed her mother down the hallway until they came to the throne room. When she saw what her surprise was, she squealed with delight and ran to her surprise guest.  
  
"Bardock! You came. I just knew you would." Serenity ran to Bardock. He smiled and twirled her around before hugging her.  
  
"Now Princess, when have I ever lied to you?" He asked.  
  
"Never." Serenity smiled again.  
  
"It's been a while Bardock." Queen Serenity said while walking forward. Bardock bowed. Queen Serenity smiled and shook her head. "How many times have I told you not to bow to me? We've known each other too long for that."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." Bardock said, putting his hand behind his head. (sound familiar) Two other people, about Serenity's age walked into the room Serenity noticed how one of them looked exactly like Bardock. Bardock gestured for them to join him. "I'd like the two of you to meet my son Kakarot and Prince Vegeta." He bent down to their level and whispered "Don't bow to them or they'll have a fit."  
  
"I heard that." Queen Serenity smiled at them. They heard footsteps running down the hall. Princess Hotaru came into the room.  
  
"Excuse me Queen Serenity but it's time to start the party and you have to formally announce it."  
  
"Hotaru come here." Princess Serenity asked her. Hotaru walked over. "This is Bardock and his son Kakarot and that's Prince Vegeta." Hotaru curtsied.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. So this is the famous Bardock that Serenity keeps talking about." Serenity blushed.  
  
"That's me." Bardock said smiling.  
  
"I think I had better get the celebration started." Queen Serenity said. She started for the hall.  
  
"What a minute." Bardock walked up to her. "A queen shouldn't go to a party without an escort." He offered his arm to her.  
  
"Why thank you Bardock." They went down the hallway to the ballroom. Serenity heard the music start up.  
  
"Come on Kakarot. I want you to meet the rest of my friends." Serenity said while she dragged him down the hall.  
  
"Serenity, you just met him. Don't pull his arms off yet." Hotaru said. She walked down the hallway a bit before she turned around. "Well, don't just stand there. Come on, there's a party going on in there." She said to Prince Vegeta. Vegeta hesitated. Dancing wasn't exactly his thing. He only came because his parents wanted some time alone. He followed Hotaru down to the ballroom. They went their separate ways once they got there. Hotaru ran off with some friends and Vegeta stayed in a corner watching the people dancing.  
  
'This is going to get old quick.' He thought to himself. Hours passed by and Vegeta watched Serenity's friends hang all over Kakarot. He caught sight of Hotaru walking out to the balcony. She looked a bit depressed. He followed her out. She didn't notice him. She just stood there, staring at the starry sky. Vegeta caught himself admiring how the fireworks made her skin seem to glow and how her deep violet dress hugged her figure. 'Kami she's beautiful.' He found himself thinking. He cleared his throat to make his presence known. Hotaru jumped slightly and turned around.  
  
"Oh Prince Vegeta, I didn't hear you come out."  
  
"Just Vegeta is fine." He said. She nodded. They heard a new song started to play. It was Hotaru's favorite. Vegeta could see it in her eyes. He offered his hand to her. "May I have this dance?" Hotaru smiled and took his offer.  
  
"Why of course Vegeta." The two walked out on the dance floor. Vegeta turned out to be an excellent dancer but it wasn't hard for Hotaru to keep up. The two were completely in sync with each other's movements. The crowd parted and Vegeta and Hotaru were the only ones on the dance floor. Everyone watched in awe. The song ended and the two parted. Vegeta gave a slight bow and Hotaru curtsied. They left the ballroom and went out to the garden outside the palace. They walked hand in hand through the beautiful garden. Little did they know, some nosey princesses were watching them.  
  
"Wow, one dance and they're already in love." Rei whispered as the two walked out of sight.  
  
"But how long will it last? Hotaru's mother doesn't really like her dating outside her race." Makoto said.  
  
"I think we should leave them alone and let them figure everything out." Ami suggested. The girls nodded and went back inside the palace.  
  
"Nine days until you have to return to Vegeta-sai will definitely give me time to show you around the Silver Millennium. Each and every planet." Hotaru smiled. Her and Vegeta were getting along fine. They had so much in common. Unfortunately it was mostly death and destruction.  
  
"Then it's settled. You'd better go get some sleep. We've got a big day in front of us tomorrow." He kissed her on the cheek and went in the palace to his room he shared with Kakarot. Hotaru gave out a slight chuckle. She saw Haruka and Michiru came up along the path.  
  
"It's so exciting. 'Taru's got a boyfriend." She blushed at Haruka's statement. "He's not my boyfriend." Michiru chuckled.  
  
"Anyway the party's over and we're leaving." She gave Hotaru a hug. "I'll expect you on Neptune soon." Hotaru nodded. She gave Haruka a hug.  
  
"And try not to make out with Vegeta too much ok."  
  
"Haruka!" Hotaru turned a deep red color.  
  
"Goodnight you two. I'm going to bed. See you soon." Hotaru left and went to the guest room she was staying in. Kakarot was already there when Vegeta got to the room. He had a pleasant smirk on his face.  
  
"Things working out with Hotaru? Serenity said you guys already have your first nine dates planned." Vegeta looked at him.  
  
"They're not dates. She's just showing me around." He said taking off his shirt and climbing into bed.  
  
"Sounds like a date to me." Kakarot said getting in bed himself.  
  
"Think what you want." Vegeta said. Kakarot smiled.  
  
'Lucky guy.' He thought before he fell asleep. 


	2. Mercury

I forgot to put my disclaimer on the first chap so here it is. I don't own DBZ or SM.  
  
I should hold this chapter hostage for the lack of reviews I got. But I'm feeling generous.  
  
Everyone woke up early to see Hotaru and Vegeta off the next morning. Hotaru was packing when Makoto came in.  
  
"You're so lucky. Having a day long vacation on each planet and having him come with you." She said sitting next to Hotaru's suitcase.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm just showing him around. Who knows, maybe he'll like it so much that Vegeta-sai will join the Silver Millennium." Makoto snickered. "Are you sure that's how Vegeta thinks of it?" Hotaru looked at her confused. "He probably sees it as nine dates in a row like we do. You can't tell me you never thought about it that way. I mean come on, the guy's hot." Makoto said. "Maybe." Hotaru said shyly. "I admit he is kinda cute." Hotaru finished packing and they headed out to the ship. Vegeta was already there. She threw her luggage in the back of the ship. "Vegeta, I hope you don't mind but Ami's  
  
coming with us to Mercury." Vegeta shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Fine with me." He climbed in the ship along with Ami.  
  
"You better have had your first date before you get to Jupiter." Makoto said as Hotaru got on the ship.  
  
'Oh Kami, she'll never give up.' Hotaru thought. She got on the ship and they blasted off.  
  
"Well, there's a new relationship in the making." Bardock said watching the ship leave the moon.  
  
"I hope it's strong enough to last. They seem so perfect. Already in love and don't notice it. I don't think Queen Sierra's going to be too happy Hotaru's dating a saiyan." Queen Serenity said.  
  
"I know Vegeta and he won't give up that easily. If he really wants Hotaru, he'll get her." Kakarot stated. Everyone went back to the palace to continue their day.  
  
The ship ride wasn't long. They got to Mercury within an hour. Ami went home to the Mercury palace while Hotaru and Vegeta enjoyed the scenery.  
  
"I love coming to this place. The water's so clear and warm all the time." Vegeta put a devilish smirk on his face as they walked out on the deck. It was about 4 feet above the water.  
  
"Warm enough to swim any time you want?" He asked while his smirk got wider. "Yeah I suppose." Was all she could get out before Vegeta jumped in the water. Hotaru chuckled at his child likeness.  
  
"Come on." He said when he resurfaced. Hotaru shook her head.  
  
"No way. Not in these clothes." The devilish smirk returned to his face.  
  
'Not in those clothes huh. We'll see about that.' Vegeta thought as he formulated his plan. He started to act like he was struggling in the water. "Oh no I forgot. Saiyan teens are too vulnerable in water." He said, submerging in the water to where she couldn't see him anymore.  
  
"Come on Vegeta." Hotaru said from the deck. He didn't come up. She didn't wait too long. "Ok buddy. You better be worth it." Hotaru jumped in. "Alright Vegeta you can come up now." He didn't. "Vegeta, this isn't funny." She said, nervously. "Vegeta." She said a little louder. She looked around for him and slightly started to panic.  
  
"You know a guy could drown waiting for you." Vegeta said. He was standing on the deck. Hotaru whirled around.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you for that!" Hotaru yelled at him.  
  
"In coming!" Vegeta jumped back in the water. Hotaru laughed as he ended up slashing her coming in. She splashed him back and they ended up having a water fight. It ended when they heard a rumbling sound. It was Vegeta's stomach. Hotaru chuckled. Another rumble came from Hotaru but hers was softer. "Think we should go get some lunch?" Vegeta asked. Hotaru nodded. "Come on there's a ladder on the other side." Vegeta said grabbing Hotaru's hand as they swam under the deck.  
  
"Only you would know." Hotaru said saracsticly. Vegeta just smirked at her. He helped her up the ladder and they went back to the ship. She prepared him a big lunch as soon as they got out of their wet clothes.  
  
"How'd you know how much we saiyans eat?" Vegeta asked while they both ate. "I learned it right here on Mercury. There's textbooks in the library about every race out there. I think its even got a book about Nameks in there."  
  
"Can you take me there? I want to see what they say about us." Vegeta continued eating.  
  
"Sure why not." When they finished eating, they cleaned up and Hotaru took Vegeta to the Mercurian library. He read the books about the saiyan race.  
  
"I can't say these books are exactly accurate." He said when he finished the last book.  
  
"So what's different in those books to real life?" Hotaru sat next to him.  
  
"Well teenagers go though a phase where they can't use their ki to do anything. It leaves unexpectedly and returns the same way. I should know. Mine started last night." He got up and put the book back in it's place. Hotaru stood up as well.  
  
"I'll have to tell Ami and get that straightened out." They left the library. Vegeta eyed the lake.  
  
"Wanna go for another swim before we go in for the night?" He asked.  
  
"Okay, but this time, can I change into a swimsuit first?" Hotaru smiled. He wasn't about to get more of her clothes wet. Vegeta smirked and nodded. Hotaru settled for her jet-black one piece. She grabbed two towels one for her and one for Vegeta. Hotaru met Vegeta on the deck. He was wearing nothing but shorts. Needless to say Hotaru had a hard time keeping herself from sneaking a peek at him. Vegeta had the same problem too. He had to admit how good she looked in black. They swam until all the light from the sun disappeared. Then they went back to the ship, changed into something more comfortable to sleep in. They didn't bother with a shower since the water on Mercury was so clean. Hotaru stopped in front of her room and smiled. "Good night Vegeta." She said.  
  
"Good night." Vegeta replied as she went in her room and he went in his. The two fell asleep almost instantly. They needed their energy. Cause tomorrow, they went to the planet Mars.  
  
Finally I finished this chapter. For all my hard work I think I deserve some more reviews! 


	3. Mars

I don't own DBZ or SM or the song I'm using later. Now you people have no right to take me to court  
  
Well here it is. My next chapter. It'd been on sooner if I didn't have testing for 2 weeks straight.  
  
  
  
"Now entering Planet Mars." The on board computer informed Hotaru and Vegeta.  
  
"Anything special about this planet?" Vegeta asked as Hotaru sat in the seat next to him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Mercury had the warm waters and that library, does Mars have anything like that?"  
  
"Not exactly like that but yes. Mars is famous for its fire. It's got a spectacular training room made of a special kind of fire. It helps your spirit while you get physically stronger. It's quite amazing." Now Vegeta was interested.  
  
"Will we be going by there by any chance?" Hotaru nodded.  
  
"I hope you don't mind but I think you'd be better off there than with me today. Rei's already reserved it all day for you." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You planned this?" He asked. Hotaru shyly nodded.  
  
"I didn't think you'd have much fun if you stayed with me today. Rei and I had plans I forgot about and she won't let me loose of them."  
  
"And what were they?" Vegeta questioned her.  
  
"Landing in 5 minutes." The computer said.  
  
"We'd better buckle in for the landing." Hotaru said changing the subject. Her and Vegeta buckled in their seats. Rei greeted them as soon as they got off the ship.  
  
"It's good to see you again Prince Vegeta." Rei said bowing. Vegeta gave her a nod. "If you follow Chad here, he'll take you to the training room. Come on Hotaru, we've got stuff to do." Rei said while she dragged Hotaru away.  
  
"I'll meet you on the ship later." Hotaru managed to get out to Vegeta before Rei dragged her out of sight. Vegeta chuckled and followed Chad to the training room.  
  
Hours passed by quickly. Vegeta spent most of them in the fire training room. He hadn't seen Hotaru since they landed that morning. He had to admit he did miss her a little. When he couldn't concentrate on making himself stronger, he decided to find out what Hotaru didn't want to tell him earlier.  
  
"Do you know where Hotaru went off to?" He asked Chad.  
  
"She should be in the recording room with Rei."  
  
"Recording room? Is she singing?" Vegeta was a bit surprised and wanted to know why she couldn't tell him. "Take me to see her."  
  
"Sure. Follow me." Chad said. He led Vegeta to the recording room and the room where Rei was. Vegeta could see Hotaru singing her heart out but knew she couldn't see him in the studio.  
  
"Why can't we hear anything?" He could see her singing but didn't hear a thing.  
  
"That's because I turned the volume in here down. I do that to check if she's really singing from her heart. Trust me it works. Especially with this song. She connects with it." Rei turned the volume up and Vegeta could hear Hotaru singing. He became completely mesmerized by her voice as she sang:  
  
1 There's a heart that must be free to fly  
  
That burns with the need to know the reason why  
  
Why must we all conceal  
  
What we think  
  
How we feel  
  
Must there be a secret me  
  
I'm forced to hide  
  
I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside  
  
Vegeta had to say she sung as well as he could fight. And that was saying a lot.  
  
"Okay Rei I'm finished. Can I come out now?" Hotaru asked. Rei spoke through an intercom.  
  
"Just one sec Taru. I have to check everything before we call it quits." Hotaru sighed and stubbornly folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"That was wonderful Miss Hotaru." Chad said.  
  
"Thank you Chad." Hotaru took a drink of her soda.  
  
"Yeah I gotta agree with him. You were fantastic." Vegeta said. Hotaru nearly choked.  
  
"V-Vegeta, you heard me? I thought you were training."  
  
"I was, then I got bored. So I decided to find you. Didn't know you could sing." He couldn't see Hotaru's faced turn scarlet red. "Plus I wanted to see if you wanted to join me for dinner." Rei's head shot up.  
  
'Is he asking her for a date?' she thought.  
  
"Sure. Can I leave now Rei?" Hotaru was slightly smiling. Rei quickly nodded.  
  
"Go ahead." Hotaru took off her headphones and walked into the room everyone was in.  
  
"Rei, do you mind if we use your kitchen?" Rei shook her head no. "Thanks." Hotaru gave Rei a hug. "I'll see you soon." Rei smiled and nodded.  
  
"Come on Firefly." Vegeta said while taking Hotaru's hand and leading her out. Once they were gone, Rei and Chad started talking.  
  
"Firefly? He already has a nickname for her. And he wants to have dinner with her. Are they dating yet?" Rei shook her head. "Really?" Chad couldn't believe it.  
  
"They only met two nights ago on the moon. They're already in love. I checked his feelings and hers too. They're still confused a bit but they'll get over that."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I talked to Trista and she's gonna help in getting them together. She says it's a perfect romance from the parts of the future she's seen. They will definitely have obstacles aka their parents. But their love can survive anything. That's for sure." Rei told Chad. 'I hope so anyway.' Rei thought silently.  
  
Vegeta made dinner this time. It was delicious. Hotaru enjoyed it. Actually she enjoyed Vegeta's company more than anything. But she wouldn't embarrass herself by telling him that. It was the same case for Vegeta. He wasn't used to these feelings. Sure he was used to being around girls all the time. All those girls his father set him up with adored him. 'It's not my fault I'm so damn good-looking,' is what he'd tell himself. Hotaru was different. She didn't do anything to make him like her. Which she didn't have to. That night Vegeta finally realized he had feelings for Hotaru and accepted them. He prayed that Hotaru would have feelings for him. It'd probably be the only thing that could crush him if she never accepted him.  
  
"Wait, Father will never accept a girl from Saturn. Even if she is a princess. But he'll have to deal with it. Just because he fell in love with a Saturnian and they were torn apart doesn't mean he can do it to me. I'll have to talk to Hotaru tomorrow on Pluto." Vegeta said to himself as he fell asleep. 


	4. Pluto

Mars: All I have is my pride  
  
Pan: Tell me about it. You've got more pride than Vegeta.  
  
Mars: Oh bite me  
  
Pan: I'd rather not.  
  
Mars: I didn't mean literally! Oh, on with the story * hits Pan with a pillow *  
  
  
  
Hotaru woke up from her little nap after taking off. She went down the hallway towards the kitchen. She could hear the water running in the bathroom, which told her Vegeta was stayed awake. She could also hear Vegeta's stomach growling. Chuckling quietly, Hotaru decided to surprise him with lunch before they got to Pluto. She got to the kitchen and started cooking. She could hear Vegeta coming down the hall toward the kitchen.  
  
"Something smells good in here." Vegeta came in. He was still slightly wet and didn't have a shirt on.  
  
"Just lunch. It's almost done so you can sit at the table now if you want." Vegeta peered over her shoulder to see what she was cooking. She could feel herself blush at how close he was standing.  
  
"How much longer?" Hotaru reached up and turned the stove off.  
  
"It's done already. Now go to the table so I can bring it in." Vegeta reached in front of Hotaru and grabbed the handle of the skillet she was using. Hotaru's eyes widened when she felt his chest against her back. Vegeta stepped away and brought the skillet with him.  
  
"You cooked it. I'll bring it in. You go sit down."  
  
"But Vegeta…"  
  
"No buts. Go on now"  
  
"Fine." Hotaru left and went to the dining room. She waited for Vegeta. He came in with two plates. He had already made hers.  
  
"Vegeta, you really didn't have to do this." He sat the plate down in front of her.  
  
"I felt like it. Anything special about Pluto?" He asked when he sat down.  
  
"Well Pluto is the planet of time. In about a month, Trista will be taking the place of guardian."  
  
"There's a guardian of time?" Hotaru nodded. "Looks like there's a guardian to everything."  
  
"Probably is."  
  
"So what are we going to do on Pluto?" Hotaru shrugged.  
  
"Whatever you feel like doing."  
  
"You're not keeping anything from me like last time are you?" Hotaru blushed and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing this time." They continued talking while they finished their lunch. Hotaru refused to let Vegeta clean up too. He didn't argue there. Vegeta went back to his room to think about how he was going to tell Hotaru that he had feelings for her. Saiyans were known for fighting, not for feelings. The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"I get it." He heard Hotaru yell. He closed his door so he wouldn't hear all the girl talk. He didn't know the girl talk was mostly about him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey 'Taru." It was Serenity.  
  
"Oh hey. What's up?"  
  
"Just thought about checking up on you. I'm glad you weren't too busy to talk."  
  
"Busy? What would I be doing on a ship in the middle of space?"  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're alone with a cute guy on a ship in the middle of space. No one's around and your rooms are right next to each other."  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
"Don't yell at me. It was Makoto and Haruka's idea."  
  
"They just won't let it go."  
  
""They're not the only ones. Rei and Chad are getting ideas about you two. But they're not as bad as Makoto or Haruka."  
  
"What kind of ideas are they getting?"  
  
"Just that you and Vegeta will be the only couple to go against their parents."  
  
"You mean like you and Endymion. So I'm still the only one that knows about you two."  
  
"Yeah you are." Another voice on the line said.  
  
"Endymion. How are you on this line?"  
  
"I called Serenity to get your number to see if you were still coming to Earth. So we just called you three way."  
  
"Oh I see. Yeah I'll be heading for Earth after we leave Neptune. Which will be a couple of days."  
  
"Perfect timing. Earth just got a lot of snow in the mountains. Great for skiing."  
  
"Endymion, you know I can't ski."  
  
"You're not that bad. Practice makes perfect." Vegeta came out of his room.  
  
"We'll be landing in two minutes. Get off the phone and buckle in." Vegeta went in the control room and buckled in.  
  
"I heard that. You better go before your boyfriend gets angry."  
  
"Yeah I'd better. Wait did you call him my boyfriend Serenity?"  
  
"Yep. That proves you do have the hots for him."  
  
"Okay I'll admit it to the two of you. I do. Don't you dare go telling everyone either."  
  
"Don't worry. Our lips are sealed."  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
"Hotaru, you've got one minute to get in your seat starting now." Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Vegeta's giving me a time limit. I'd better go before he comes and gets me. Bye guys."  
  
"Bye." Hotaru hung up and headed for the control room. Vegeta was getting ready to get up.  
  
"You can stay there. I'm here now." She sat down and buckled in.  
  
"It's about time. You women and talking on the phone."  
  
"I wasn't on that long."  
  
"But once you got on, you wouldn't get off."  
  
"I take it saiyan women aren't like that." Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Landing in 3..2..1." The computer said. The ship landed. They unbuckled and left the ship. Hotaru took Vegeta to the Pluto palace.  
  
"Hello Hotaru, Prince Vegeta." Trista greeted them when they entered the palace. "My father is waiting for you in the dining room Hotaru."  
  
"Okay." Her and Vegeta started for the dining room.  
  
"Vegeta, if you don't mind, can I talk to you privately?" Trista asked. Vegeta shrugged. "I promise to have him back by the time you get out of your meeting."  
  
"Okay." Hotaru left for the dining room. Trista took Vegeta outside so they could talk.  
  
"I'll be blunt. Do you have feelings for Hotaru?" Vegeta looked surprised at her. He merely nodded his head. Trista smiled. "I thought so. Don't tell Hotaru I said this but it seems she feels the same way you do."  
  
"She does?" Trista nodded. "Why don't you ask her out. You'll be going to Venus next. The planet of love and romance. It's a perfect place to go on a date."  
  
"What if she says no. I'll feel like a complete idiot."  
  
"She won't say no, trust me."  
  
"If she does, I'm coming after you." Trista chuckled.  
  
"Fair enough. So when are you going to ask her?" Vegeta thought about it.  
  
"After dinner I guess."  
  
"That'll be soon then. Dinner's in about two hours." They walked back to the palace.  
  
Trista decided to join Hotaru and Vegeta for dinner so Vegeta could flake out.  
  
"If you'll excuse me one moment." Trista stood up from the table and gave Vegeta the 'now's your chance' look. She left the room and spied on them through a crack in the door. Vegeta knew she was there. For the first time in his life, Vegeta was nervous.  
  
"So we're going to Venus next?" Hotaru nodded. "It's the planet of love and romance."  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
"Trista. She said it's the perfect place to have a date."  
  
"Yeah it is I guess." Vegeta looked downward.  
  
"So you want to go on a date tomorrow night?" He said quietly. He looked up and saw Hotaru was stunned.  
  
"Did you just ask me on a date?" She asked. He slightly nodded. He didn't see her start to blush wildly.  
  
"Umm sure. I'd love to go on a date with you Vegeta." She said. Vegeta looked at her and smirked. Trista was excited. She came back in the room.  
  
"See Vegeta, I told you she wouldn't say no."  
  
"You know me too well Trista." Hotaru muttered.  
  
"You two should go back to the ship and get some rest. I'll call Minako and tell her you'll be coming and going on a date."  
  
"Do you have to tell her? She'll tear me apart trying to figure out what I should wear."  
  
"You'll survive. You have before. Now go get some sleep." Hotaru and Vegeta got up. Vegeta took Hotaru's hand and they walked back out to the ship to get some sleep.  
  
Trista smiled and went to call Minako. What she didn't tell Hotaru was that she was going to plan their date with Minako so they wouldn't have to. She knew Vegeta had been on dates but this was going to be Hotaru's first. And Trista wanted it to be special.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time: Vegeta and Hotaru go on their date. What will happen? Only I know.  
  
Review time!!! 


	5. Venus

Mars: This is my 5th chapter and I've only got nine reviews so far. I'm so disappointed.  
  
Pan: Cheer up Mars, I've only got two on Melody: My ghost star.  
  
Mars: That's weird. You'd think you'd get more with it being a full out DBZ story.  
  
Pan: Oh well. On with your story. I wanna see what happens on Hotaru and Vegeta's date.  
  
Mars: Then read ahead cause here it is.  
  
  
  
Once they got to Venus, Hotaru and Vegeta were separated. Hotaru was drug off by Minako so she could do Hotaru's hair, make-up and other things. Vegeta was taken by Minako's current boyfriend Lance to get him the proper clothes for the date. Which wasn't for another eleven hours. They would need every minute with Minako and her plans.  
  
**Vegeta**  
  
"Tell me again why I have to wear this?" Vegeta asked while he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a white button up shirt and black dress pants.  
  
"Because Minako planned for you and Hotaru to go to her favorite restaurant. It's very formal. She would kill me if I let you go in training clothes on a date." Lance said.  
  
"Why is she planning my date?"  
  
"Trista told her she should."  
  
"Why."  
  
"This is Hotaru's first date and they just want it to be special for her."  
  
"Her first date. She's never been on a date before in her life?" Lance shook his head.  
  
"She hasn't paid much attention to guys since her father died. She was very close to him. I guess you could say she sunk into a depression."  
  
"How long ago was that?"  
  
"About a year or so. This is the first time anyone's seen her happy since he died." Lance looked at his watch. "We'd better get to the palace. Minako should probably be done with Hotaru. That is if she survived."  
  
"Is that woman of yours really that bad?"  
  
"Only when it comes to hair, make-up, nails well girl stuff." They walked out of the tailor and headed for the palace.  
  
**Hotaru**  
  
Hotaru dug through Minako's wardrobe looking for a dress to wear.  
  
"Minako, exactly how many outfits do you have in here?"  
  
"I don't know. I lost count a long time ago." Hotaru rolled her eyes and continued looking. It took hours for Hotaru to find a dress she liked and could actually move in. She settled for a very dark maroon dress with a corset like top. It fit her perfectly. Minako smiled at her when she came out.  
  
"Now I see why you always wear dark colors. They make you look absolutely wonderful."  
  
"I just like dark colors." Minako chuckled.  
  
"I'm sure Vegeta likes you in dark colors too. I hope he's good at controlling his hormones."  
  
"Oh Kami not you too."  
  
"Just listen to me on this one. When he sees how beautiful you look in that dress, he may get some ideas. It doesn't help that your rooms are connected either."  
  
"Minako listen to me. I'm fifteen, he's seventeen. We're too young to do that sort of stuff."  
  
"I'm just concerned Hotaru. I don't want you to end up in a situation you don't want to be in."  
  
"Thank you for your concern but Vegeta isn't like that. Trust me. And if he is, I'll have my silence glaive to protect me." Minako nodded.  
  
"Ok I believe you. Now let's go get your hair and make-up done." She grabbed Hotaru's hand and walked out of Minako's very, very large closet.  
  
**Downstairs**  
  
Lance and Vegeta walked in the palace and into the living area. Minako's mother, Queen Valerie, was walking out.  
  
"Hello you two."  
  
Hello Queen Valerie. Is Minako done with Hotaru yet?"  
  
"Ouch!" They heard Hotaru yell from upstairs.  
  
"I'll take that as a no."  
  
"I think they're just finishing up. I'll go tell them you're back." Queen Valerie headed up the stairs. She knocked on Minako's door.  
  
"Who is it?" Minako called from the other side.  
  
"Sweetie it's me. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure." Minako opened the door and allowed her mother to come in. She caught sight of Hotaru.  
  
"Oh Hotaru you look lovely." Hotaru blushed slightly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I came to tell you that Lance is back with a handsome man. I'm guessing that's Hotaru's date."  
  
"Oh. Could you tell them we'll be down in ten minutes. I'm almost done with Hotaru's make-up."  
  
"Okay." Queen Valerie went back downstairs. Lance and Vegeta were sitting on the sofa.  
  
"They're almost finished give them ten more minutes." Ten minutes passed by very slowly. Minako came down the stairs. She cleared her throat. The guys stood up.  
  
"Hotaru, come down." Hotaru came down the stairs and entered the living area. Vegeta was speechless when he saw Hotaru. She was wearing the dress she picked out. Her hair was down like it always is and she had little make- up on but the color of it was dark.  
  
"Well Vegeta, what's the verdict? Think she's cute?" Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"No, she's gorgeous." Hotaru smiled at the comment.  
  
"So Hotaru, did I do a good job on Vegeta?" Lance asked.  
  
"A wonderful job." Minako smiled at how they were looking at each other.  
  
"You two had better leave so you don't miss your reservation." Queen Valerie reminded them. Vegeta walked up to Hotaru and offered his arm.  
  
"Let's go." Hotaru took his arm and they walked out the door. Minako and Lance started for the door as well.  
  
"Don't you two even think about it." Queen Valerie warned . "Don't you go spying on them."  
  
"But I wanna see what's going on." Minako whined.  
  
"You'll find out when they come back."  
  
"Oh alright." Hotaru and Vegeta were taken to the restaurant by a limousine. The restaurant was beautiful. Vegeta-sai didn't have any like this that Vegeta knew of. Their date wasn't too different than any other night. They talked while they ate. They decided to walk back to the palace instead of taking the limo so they could have more time together. Hotaru knew that once they got back, Minako would practically kidnap her from Vegeta for details.  
  
"What's it like here? Is it always this peaceful?" Vegeta asked as they sat on a bench. Hotaru nodded.  
  
"It's been peaceful from before I was born. We can thank Queen Serenity and my father, King Ethan for that." Hotaru looked down when she mentioned her father.  
  
"What was he like?"  
  
"My father was the greatest. He was a perfect father to me. Always there even if it interfered with his plans. He understood me more than my mother ever would in a million years. Kami I miss him." Hotaru bit her lip to hold back tears that were getting ready to fall. Vegeta pulled her closer. She rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
"How did he die?"  
  
"A rare disease that affects Saturian males. My father was unlucky enough to get it." Vegeta wrapped his arms around her. "The last thing he said to me was, Hotaru as long as you have a heart, I'll always be in it. He wasn't lying. He'll always be in my heart. Mind if we change the subject?" Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"We better get back or they'll think I kidnapped you. Which I wouldn't mind doing but I'd better not." Hotaru chuckled.  
  
"You wouldn't get too far before Haruka hunted you down when we didn't show up on Uranus tomorrow."  
  
"I'm supposed to be scared of her?"  
  
"She's the toughest one in the silver millennium. I guess she doesn't really measure up to Saiyan strength but you'll find out tomorrow if you fight her."  
  
"Why am I fighting her?"  
  
"Haruka told me that she would challenge my dates to see if they deserved me. She gave me her word and she never goes back on that."  
  
"Sure she's not your mother. Sounds like it."  
  
"She's just very protective of me. So I guess you could say she's my second mother. Her and Michiru both." They started walking again. When they reached the palace, Minako did kidnap Hotaru from Vegeta for details. Hotaru finally escaped and her and Vegeta went back to the ship for the night. Hotaru had a little trouble sleeping that night. She knew for a fact her mother wouldn't allow her to date a Saiyan. She knew her mother had something to do with a Saiyan but she had no clue want it was. Her father didn't mind them at all. In fact, he talked with King Vegeta a couple of times. She didn't know what about but they seemed like friendly conversations. So why did her mother have so much against them? Hotaru planned to call home tomorrow and talk to her mother.  
  
  
  
Next time: Vegeta and Haruka go head to head to see if Vegeta is worthy of Hotaru's affections. After the talk with her mother, Hotaru tells Vegeta that they can't see each other anymore. Will Vegeta just give up on her or is what Kakarot said true? And Vegeta learns how to ride a motorcycle. 


	6. Uranus

Hey readers! Sorry its taken so long but my family decided to pass around my notebook for this story and I just got it back.  
  
Ch.6: Uranus  
  
The fight had been going on for am hour. Haruka looked beaten. Vegeta was clearly winning. But Haruka had gotten in a few good punches.  
  
"Look, give up already. You're not going to beat me." Vegeta blocked Haruka's punch and her kick.  
  
"I'm not stopping until you prove you're worthy of Hotaru." Vegeta kicked at Haruka but she flipped backward out of his reach. She pulled out her space sword when she landed.  
  
"All I've seen is that you're worthy of being her guardian and nothing else. Hotaru deserves to be loved. Can you give her that?" Haruka launched at him. "Space sword blaster!" Vegeta caught it between his hands.  
  
"I don't know how. Saiyans don't love." Haruka pulled her sword away and stepped back.  
  
"I was thinking Hotaru could help me learn how to." Haruka smiled.  
  
"And she will. You just proved yourself worthy."  
  
"I did?" Haruka nodded.  
  
"You can definitely protect her. And by telling me what you did, you showed me that you can depend on Hotaru sometimes." She put her sword away.  
  
'Depend on her? Women always find a way to make things sound weak.' Vegeta thought in his head. Haruka de-transformed to her denim jeans and black shirt.  
  
"I told Hotaru we'd meet her in the garage." With that, they went to the garage to wait for Hotaru. "By the way Vegeta, have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"I'll take that as a no. Come on, I'll show you." She opened the door. 'Hotaru's gonna kill me for this.' Haruka grinned evilly. Vegeta turned out to be a natural. Haruka had to leave thirty minutes later. Hotaru showed up after she left. Vegeta was sitting on a motorcycle when she walked in. She came in with her head down. Vegeta looked up and got up.  
  
"Taru this planet is so cool." He said enthusiastically. Hotaru didn't say anything. She didn't even look up. "Hotaru is something wrong?" She still didn't look up. He rested his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Vegeta." She whispered. "Vegeta, we- we can't see each other anymore." She said turning her head away.  
  
"What?" Vegeta was stunned.  
  
"I'm sorry." She tried to walk away but he wouldn't let her go.  
  
"Where'd this come from Hotaru?"  
  
"Please Vegeta don't make this any harder." Hotaru whispered.  
  
"I don't get it Hotaru. This morning you were happy we were together and now you come back from talking to your mother and now you want to end it." Vegeta paused to think.  
  
"Your mother put you up to this didn't she? What did she say to you?" Hotaru looked up into his eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"She said that she couldn't believe that I had met a Saiyan and actually trusted him. She said that Saiyans can't be trusted because they have no feelings. I tried to argue with her but she wouldn't listen. And then." Hotaru closed her eyes and her tears came out. Vegeta lifted his hands to cup her face.  
  
"And then?" She opened her eyes as more tears fell.  
  
"She told me that she was disappointed in me for believing in you." Hotaru choked back a sob. Vegtea used his thumb to wipe away her tears.  
  
"I don't see how your mother could be so cold to you. She's worse than my father. I didn't think that was possible. But there is some truth to want see said." Hotaru looked at him. "Saiyans don't show emotion expect for anger and hatred." But Vegeta you've been so kind to me. I haven't seen anger or hatred from you since we met."  
  
"There are exceptions. Like when a Saiyan finds that one person that can bring out those other feelings." He looked into Hotaru's eyes. "You've done that for me Hotaru and I am not about to let you go."  
  
"But Vegeta I'll be going against my mother's wishes." Hotaru's eyes welled up with tears again.  
  
"She'll learn to live with it." Vegeta took in a deep breath. "Look at it this way Taru, you're only going against your mother. I'm going against my entire race." Hotaru gasped.  
  
"You are? Why are you doing all this for me?" Vegeta didn't have to answer. She saw it in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his neck. "Vegeta please don't ever give up on me." Vegeta held her.  
  
"You don't need to worry. I never give up on anything." Hotaru smiled slightly in his neck.  
  
"Aww isn't that cute?" Haruka strolled in after eavesdropping on them. Hotaru let go of Vegeta and stepped away. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her beige sweater.  
  
"Hello Haruka."  
  
"Hey Hotaru. Vegeta you ready?" Vegeta nodded. Hotaru looked confused.  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"We're going for a little ride." Haruka said. Hotaru looked behind her where the motorcycles were.  
  
"Oh no." Hotaru muttered. Haruka chuckled.  
  
"Oh yes. This time Vegeta's driving. I'll be outside waiting for the two of you." She walked out with her bike. Vegeta took Hotaru's hand and guided her over.  
  
"You know we don't really have to do this. "Hotaru said  
  
"What's this? Is Hotaru scared of riding a motorcycle?" Vegeta teased.  
  
"No, it's not that. I'm scared of the way Haruka drives. She's a speed demon.  
  
"Well Hotaru I'm not Haruka. You're just gonna have to trust me." Hotaru gave in.  
  
"Oh okay. Just give me a second." She pulled a light pink ribbon out of her pocket She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Well let's go." Vegeta wheeled out the cycle to where Haruka was waiting  
  
"You two ready? Haruka asked putting her helmet on. They nodded and got theirs on. Vegeta got on and Hotaru got on after he did. Hotaru wrapped her arms around Vegeta's middle while he rived up the motor. She closed her eyes.  
  
'Haurka I'm gonna kill you for this.' She thought as they took off. Dinner that night was a picnic. Haruka did most of the talking. Vegeta was warned about the big mouth of the moon princess and the one of the Venus princess. One thing was kinda bothering Hotaru though. What was that furry thing Vegeta always had wrapped around his waist? So finally when they were getting ready to go to bed she asked him about it.  
  
"Um Vegeta, what's that you keep wearing around your waist?" Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"I'd take it off but it's my tail." Vegeta wound his tail and flicked it around a little behind him. Hotaru gasped.  
  
"Is that how others tell that you're royalty?"  
  
"No, all Saiyans have tails. We show royalty by the clothes we wear."  
  
"Oh." Hotaru simply said. Saiyans were so different than the people she knew. Silver Millennium royalty had the sign of their planet on their forehead that was their planet's specific color. The only exception was Prince Endymion and his family who didn't have anything. Vegeta chuckled again as his tail wrapped itself around Hotaru's wrist.  
  
"Looks like my tail likes you." Hotaru giggled as the furry tail unwrapped around her wrist and back around Vegeta's waist. Hotaru went into her room. She closed her door and leaned against it. She had a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
'Vegeta didn't give up on me.' Hotaru smiled to herself and got ready for bed. 'Sorry mother. But this may be my one chance at happiness and I can't let it go.' Hotaru pulled the blanket up to her chin and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Next time: Neptune's the destination. Vegeta gives Hotaru something she will cherish forever. Well, two things actually. Hotaru tells Vegeta about her true dream. 


	7. Neptune

Ch.7: Neptune  
  
  
  
"Hotaru, its been too long since I've seen you smile like that. I'm so happy for you." Michiru said as she and Hotaru walked along the shore of a gigantic lake.  
  
"Thank you Michiru. I never thought I would find happiness. Especially with a Saiyan."  
  
"Life can be funny that way. Where is Vegeta?" Michiru asked. They sat on a nearby bench.  
  
"He's still in the ship. He was asleep when I left so I let him sleep in. I left him a note telling him I'd be somewhere around here."  
  
"He's very lucky to have someone like you Hotaru. I hope he knows that." Michiru said.  
  
"I think he does considering how many times Haruka told him before she threatened him." Hotaru giggled playing with the hem of her maroon sweater.  
  
"Well speak of the devil." Michiru said. Hotaru looked up to see Haruka running up to them.  
  
"Hey guys." She sat next to Michiru on the bench.  
  
"What brings you here?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Vegeta forgot something on Uranus so I brought it back. Where is he anyway?"  
  
"Right behind you." Vegeta's voice came from behind them.  
  
"I see you're awake now." Michiru said. Vegeta leaned against the bench behind Hotaru.  
  
"I thought we got rid of you. What'd you do, follow us here?" He said to Haruka.  
  
"You'll never be rid of me Vegeta. Not as long as you're with Hotaru."  
  
"There's always a downside to something good." He mumbled. Haruka rolled her eyes as Hotaru blushed.  
  
"Anyway, you forgot this." Haruka said reaching in her coat and pulling out a box and handing it to Vegeta. Michiru leaned into Hotaru's ear.  
  
"Why don't you take him over to the terrace that overlooks the cabin?" She whispered.  
  
"Um okay." Michiru leaned back and stood up.  
  
"We'll leave the two of you to be." She and Haruka left Hotaru and Vegeta alone. They began walking. Hotaru led Vegeta to the terrace.  
  
"This is my favorite place to come to on Neptune." Hotaru said. She was shivering slightly so Vegeta wrapped his arms around her. "It's so beautiful and peaceful here. A great place just to escape from problems. I usually come here just to dream."  
  
"What do you mostly dream about?" Vegeta asked. Hotaru leaned back against him.  
  
"The type of life I wish for." She answered.  
  
"Oh and what is this life like?"  
  
"Being married to the one I love and living in a cabin on the water much like that one. I would love going out in the water and catching my own dinner. And sitting in front of the fireplace, roasting marshmallows or falling asleep in each other's arms under the blanket. That's what I've dreamt since I was eight years old." Hotaru finished staring dreamily out at the lake.  
  
"I'm sure you'll make it possible."  
  
"I wish it was that easy. My father wished me the best of luck to it. But my mother. my mother frowns at it and says that's not the proper life a future queen should want."  
  
"Your mother enjoys crashing your life. I know what you're going through. Although my father is much harsher." Hotaru tilted her head to look up at Vegeta. "My mother was the exact opposite. While my father trained me to be the ultimate warrior, she taught me to be a gentleman at the same time. A rare combination in the Saiyan race. Bardock was one of the first to be raised that way. So naturally Kakarot would be raised that way as well."  
  
"So are you and Kakarot best friends?" Vegeta looked down at Hotaru.  
  
"Well we are now. We were ultimate rivals when we were younger. I hated the fact that he was always one step in front of me. But now, I'm finally in front."  
  
"How do you think that?" Hotaru asked looking back at the water.  
  
"I've got you and he doesn't." Vegeta whispered in Hotaru's ear. Hotaru felt her face redden. Vegeta nudged her to turn around and look at him. "And he'll never have a chance to get you either." Hotaru's knees felt like jelly at Vegeta's declaration.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Hotaru asked staring into Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta took chin and tilted her head up slightly.  
  
"Yes I really do." Vegeta softly Hotaru on her lips. When he pulled away, he saw Hotaru had a small smile on her face as did he. Vegeta pulled the box Haruka gave him out of his pocket and held it in his hand. "I got an idea back on Venus while I was with Lance for this. Here." He handed Hotaru the box. She took it and slowly opened it. Inside was a silver necklace with a crystal star that glittered in the light.  
  
"Oh Vegeta its beautiful. I don't know what to say." She pulled the necklace out of the box. She unclasped it and put it on. "Thank you." Hotaru gave him a small kiss.  
  
"Come on, let's get back. I'm starving." Vegeta said, his stomach emphasizing his point. Hotaru laughed.  
  
"Okay." They walked hand in hand back to the ship. The telephone began ringing when they got there.  
  
"You get the food, I'll get the phone." Hotaru answered the phone when Vegeta entered the kitchen. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Hotaru." Serenity's voice came. "When are you heading for Earth?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
"Cool. I'll be on Earth tomorrow so you, me, Endymion and Vegeta can all go skiing together."  
  
"I'll stay in the cabin instead."  
  
"Instead of what?" Vegeta entered the room.  
  
"Is that Vegeta? Put him on."  
  
"I'll just put you on speaker." Hotaru put it on speaker.  
  
"Can you hear me?"  
  
"Loud and clear."  
  
"So Serenity why does Hotaru want to stay in a cabin?"  
  
"Because she doesn't know how to ski."  
  
"Serenity." Hotaru whined. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Oh I see. Well then I'll teach you."  
  
"You know how to ski?" Vegeta nodded to Hotaru.  
  
"You should have taught Kakarot. He went and came back with a concussion." Serenity said laughing slightly.  
  
"Hard to believe with his hard head." Both girls laughed.  
  
"I had better go now. Mother wants me. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Meet us at Endymion's cabin. You know where it is Hotaru?"  
  
"Yes I remember."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
"Bye." Hotaru hung up when the line went dead.  
  
"Kakarot and concussion. two words you'd never hear together."  
  
"Same with Serenity except I still haven't." The two laughed. Vegeta's stomach growled again. "What don't you go eat something."  
  
"What about you?" Vegeta asked getting up.  
  
"I've already eaten. I think I'll stay here and see if I have the right clothes for tomorrow." Vegeta left. Hotaru looked out the window. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
  
  
What have I done to Vegeta's badass manner? Don't worry he'll go back to the Vegeta we know and love in the sequel. But there won't be a sequel unless I get a certain number of reviews but I'm not telling how many I want. There's only 5 more chapters. Get reviewing! 


	8. Earth

Thank you to my only reviewers of the last update, SSJVegitto and WritingSoul, my only friends. SSJVegitto I won't be detailing any more tours with the things I've got planned for my last four chapters. Anyway happy reading.  
  
Ch.8: Earth  
  
  
  
Vegeta woke up that night hearing soft noises coming from Hotaru's room. He sat up and walked over to the door that connected their rooms. He suddenly heard Hotaru scream out so he ran into her room. Hotaru was sitting upright in her bed with her hands over her face.  
  
"Hotaru?" She jumped and looked at him. "Are you okay?" He asked walking to her bed and sitting next to her.  
  
"I think so. Just really shaken up."  
  
"What was in your dream to scare you like this?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing. It was just a silly dream." Vegeta didn't buy it but decided not to push it. At least until morning.  
  
"If you say so. Think you'll be able to go back to sleep?" Hotaru nodded.  
  
"I'll be fine." Vegeta got up and walked out when Hotaru laid back and closed her eyes. When she heard door close, Hotaru opened her eyes and turned on her side facing away from the door. "I wish it was just a dream but I can't shake the feeling that this dream will come true. If so, Vegeta will die on the slopes."  
  
*The cabin ~the girls' room~*  
  
Serenity and Hotaru were in the room they were sharing adding clothes to keep their bodies warm skiing. Hotaru saw her dream every time she closed her eyes.  
  
"Hotaru is something wrong?" Serenity asked when she noticed the distress in her friend.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine." Hotaru answered. Serenity turned to Hotaru.  
  
"I'm not buying that. Taru, Vegeta told me about that nightmare. Is that what's wrong?" Hotaru stiffened. "It is, isn't it." Hotaru nodded her head slightly knowing she couldn't hide anything from Serenity. "What is it that scares you so much? Tell me." Hotaru sat on one of the beds.  
  
"I don't exactly remember everything that happened, but everything was happy and peaceful. But then the scene changed. I was alone in the dark until I was something ahead of me. I went closer to it and found out it was Vegeta. And he was covered in blood." Hotaru took in a deep shuddering breath. "He was dead. And it was my fault. I don't know how but it was. I just can't shake the feeling it will happen. Not to far in the near future." Serenity sat next to her on the bed looking at her sympathetically.  
  
"That is horrible but Hotaru it's just a dream. That's it. You would never do anything to Vegeta. You know that. Plus Saiyans are much stronger than we are so you wouldn't be able to do anything to him. We won't have to worry about anything else considering how many trees Kakarot hit on one slope and still lived." Hotaru chuckled at that.  
  
"I feel better now. Thanks Serenity." Serenity smiled and stood up.  
  
"You're welcome Taru. I'll go see how the guys are coming. You finish up here." Serenity left Hotaru in the room to finish putting more clothes on. The guys were sitting on the couch waiting for the girls. "I see you two are done." She said sitting next to Endymion.  
  
"What took you girls so long?" Endymion asked.  
  
"We were talking," Serenity looked at Vegeta, "About Hotaru's dream last night." Vegeta looked back at her.  
  
"Well what scared her so much?"  
  
"You." Serenity answered. "She saw your body dead and she had somehow done it."  
  
"Why in the world would she dream up something like that? Hotaru wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was absolutely necessary." Endymion commented.  
  
"So that's what's been bothering her." Vegeta mumbled before Hotaru came out of the room.  
  
"Well it looks like I'm the last one done." Hotaru said in a cheerful matter.  
  
"Yep but this means we can go now." Serenity said jumping up from the couch. Endymion and Vegeta stood as well. They grabbed their skis and went outside of the cabin. The pairs separated when they got to the slopes. Vegeta and Hotaru went to the easier slopes so Hotaru could get used to skiing and Endymion and Serenity went to the more difficult slopes to test their skills.  
  
"Vegeta I know how to ski but I'm just not good at it." Hotaru said when they to the first hill.  
  
"So I see. You're just worried you'll embarrass yourself."  
  
"Exactly." They went down the slope slower than usual. Vegeta made sure Hotaru was able to keep up. When they got to the bottom, Hotaru realized she was better than she thought but could still use some practice. So they decided on a higher hill.  
  
"So are you feeling any better?" Vegeta asked. Hotaru cocked her head at him. "Serenity told me what your dream was about."  
  
"Oh. Well since we've been skiing, I haven't thought about it at all." Hotaru said smiling.  
  
"Good. I don't want anything to ruin our good time." They took their time to look at the view from the top. Vegeta saw how much Hotaru was enjoying the view. 'Too bad my ki abilities are in remission. She'd love the view from over the mountain.' He thought to himself. A loud boom was heard from far away. Vegeta's Saiyan hearing was able to pick up a rumbling noise. A little bit after Hotaru heard it too.  
  
"What's that rumbling noise Vegeta?" Hotaru asked thinking it was his stomach again. Vegeta turned around only to see the worst thing to happen while he couldn't fly.  
  
"Oh my Kami, it's an avalanche!" Hotaru whirled around. And sure enough it was coming straight for them. 'We have to get out of here.' Vegeta turned back to Hotaru. "Look ski hard and don't look back. Just follow me." He was ready to go.  
  
"Wait Vegeta, my skis." Hotaru's right boot popped off the ski and she couldn't get it back in. He could feel her start to panic. Vegeta dropped the ski poles (I don't know what they're actually called so go with me). He came closer to her.  
  
"Just take a deep breath." When she did, he pushed her out of the way. He held his arms over his face and took the avalanche head on.  
  
*Endymion and Serenity*  
  
Endymion and Serenity stopped at the cabin to take a little rest after already being on seven hills so far.  
  
"So you think Vegeta and Hotaru are doing well on the slopes?" Endymion asked sitting on the couch.  
  
"I think they're doing fine." Serenity answered sitting next to him. "I never seen Hotaru so happy before."  
  
"Me either. They remind me of us." Endymion said leaning down and planting a kiss on Serenity's lips. They heard a loud boom in the background. "What was that?"  
  
"It sounded like thunder." They looked at each other and went outside. They looked up in the mountains and saw the avalanche start.  
  
"Oh my Kami that's where Vegeta and Hotaru are!" Serenity said hysterically.  
  
"They'll be okay. Saiyans can fly. He'll get them out of there." Endymion said. Serenity looked up at him and went inside incase the avalanche came there. Endymion looked out at the beginning avalanche. "I hope." He mumbled before going back inside. Serenity was on the couch looking scared to death. "Once the avalanche passes, we'll go out and look for them." He reassured her. She nodded and prayed silently that Hotaru and Vegeta would walk through that door any minute now.  
  
*Sometime later*  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes and lifted her head.  
  
"Vegeta?" She wondered where he was. Then she remembered the avalanche. "Vegeta!" She got up and tried to look for him. "He's got to be here. He's got to. He could have gotten away but he came back to save me. I should have made him leave." She tripped over a branch hidden by snow. "I've got to find him." She was hysterical. She looked around with her eyes. She caught sight of a body a few feet in front of her. "Vegeta!" She did her best to run to him. She brushed snow off of his face, neck and chest. "I'm here Vegeta." She said putting his head in her lap despite the small trail of blood from his mouth. "It's going to be okay Vegeta, it's okay to be okay." She was crying as she brushed off more snow off him. "Open you eyes Vegeta. You've got to open your eyes you've got to. You can't leave me Vegeta. You promised you would never leave me. I lost my father if I lost you, I couldn't take it. I couldn't." She was in such despair she actually started reflecting on the past events of the days since she met Vegeta. When she came back to reality, she lost all control of her emotions. Tears flowed more than ever as she cried. She looked toward the sky. "Why have you taken him from me?! Why didn't you thake me instead?!" She screamed. "I should've trusted my dream. I knew it!" She cried harder as she looked at her prince. She stayed there, in the freezing snow crying for her lost love. Soon she ran out of tears. She could feel herself getting weaker. She laid out next to Vegeta, welcoming the darkness soon to come.  
  
*Endymion*  
  
Endymion set a search party for missing people when the avalanche passed. His main goal though was to find Hotaru and Vegeta. He went off on his own search when all the missing people were found except Hotaru and Vegeta. He went to the hill he expected them to be at. He started yelling out Vegeta and Hotaru's names hoping if they were there they'd answer.  
  
*Hotaru*  
  
Hotaru was cold. Darkness hadn't come yet meaning she was still alive. She faintly heard her name being called but didn't know why. When it got louder she realized it was Endymion calling her.  
  
"Endymion." She said weakly knowing he couldn't hear that. She used all her energy to yell his name as loud as she could which still wasn't very loud. He must have heard her because she could hear running steps coming closer. Endymion came into her view.  
  
"Oh Kami." He ran up to Hotaru and helped her stand.  
  
"Vegeta's dead." She said a fresh batch of tears coming to her eyes. Endymion looked down at Vegeta. He thought he saw Vegeta move so he bent down to check for a pulse. He looked up at Hotaru and looked hopeful.  
  
"I've got a pulse." Hotaru eyes widened in shock. "It's weak but I've got one. We need to get him somewhere warm." Hotaru nodded and helped Endymion put Vegeta on his back. They walked to the cabin where Serenity was. She jumped up when she saw them come through.  
  
"Hotaru, you're okay. What happened to Vegeta?" She said wrapping a blanket around Hotaru. Endymion took Vegeta to a bedroom, put him in a bed and covered his body in warm blankets.  
  
"We saw the avalanche coming and we couldn't get away fast enough. Serenity I was so scared. Vegeta pushed me out of the way and we I woke up I found him. I thought he was dead but he wasn't. I hadn't even thought about taking a pulse." Hotaru said. "I was just too out of it."  
  
"I understand that. We were so worried you wouldn't come back." Serenity said hugging her friend. I'm so happy the both of you came back."  
  
  
  
Vegeta did wake up about three hours later. Hotaru never let him out of her sight since. And neither did he. Serenity suggested that the two of them share a room considering what they had been through. They agreed and everyone went to bed hoping to forget what all happened and never remember it again.  
  
  
  
Sorry the end is so vague but I'm in a major hurry here. I want to get this uploaded before my computer freezes again. Now I know Vegeta couldn't have survived that easily but this is before Vegeta's completely harsh training before Frieza hence the title. Please just review. 


	9. Jupiter

This fic is almost over. Three chapters left after this one. Look out for 'Return to me'. The sequel to this fic when this is over.  
  
  
  
Ch.9: Jupiter  
  
  
  
Makoto waited outside until Hotaru and Vegeta showed up. She had heard what happened on Earth from Serenity and wanted to make sure her friend and companion were alright. That and find out if Hotaru and Vegeta were together and had their first kiss. Serenity somehow failed to mention any of that. Once they landed, Makoto refused to let them out of her sight, at least until Hotaru gave her the information she wanted. The three were in a beautiful meadow sitting in the grass. Hotaru was in the middle with Makoto and Vegeta on either sides. Makoto was blabbing away about her new relationship with the palace physician. So much she didn't notice that Hotaru and Vegeta were holding hands in plain sight.  
  
"And a good thing is that if I get sick. Andrew would be right there." She stopped talking long enough to notice Hotaru leaning against Vegeta with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist. Makoto's dreamy grin turned into a wide smile. "I knew it! You are together aren't you?" Hotaru nodded slightly grinning. "Since when? First kiss?" Makoto asked. Hotaru didn't nod but the smile on her face told Makoto that was a yes. "When?"  
  
"We were together on Pluto but first kiss was on Neptune."  
  
"So that's why Haruka seemed so happy. Michiru said she wouldn't stop smiling. They eavesdropped on something but wouldn't tell me what it was." Hotaru laughed.  
  
"Somehow I knew they would follow us."  
  
"I'm surprised they haven't followed you here." Makoto said. Suddenly Vegeta felt Hotaru tense.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Something's coming. A negative force of some sort." Makoto stood.  
  
"I feel it too now." A moment later a cloud of smoke appeared and from it dropped a female that had white skin and wings and wearing a pink kimono. Hotaru and Vegeta jumped up. "Who are you?" Makoto demanded.  
  
"I'm Xena, warrior of the Negaverse. This planet is destined to become Queen Beryl's."  
  
"Not on our watch." Makoto shouted. "You ready Hotaru?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay then let's do it." Hotaru moved away from Vegeta and got into stance next to Makoto. "Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!" The two girls transformed into Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Saturn.  
  
"I'm Sailor Jupiter, the sailor scout of thunder. My personality is bound to shock you."  
  
"I'm Sailor Saturn from the planet of destruction. Surrender now or I'll destroy you." Vegeta stared at the two girls. He had heard about the sailor scouts but never thought Hotaru was one of them or Makoto for that matter. Xena laughed.  
  
"You think two puny princesses scares me? You are sorely mistaken."  
  
"Puny? I'll show you puny!" Jupiter yelled running at Xena intending to punch her. Xena dodged it and sent her own attack at Jupiter too fast to dodge.  
  
"Silence Wall!" Saturn shielded Jupiter from the attack.  
  
"Thanks Saturn." Jupiter charged up her attack. "Jupiter thunder crash!" The attack electrocuted Xena badly.  
  
"This isn't over. Queen Beryl will win." Xena disappeared. Jupiter and Saturn relaxed.  
  
"That was easy."  
  
"Yes it was." Vegeta cleared his throat to get the girls' attention. They turned around.  
  
"What is it Vegeta?" Vegeta made a gesture to the sailor uniforms they were wearing. Saturn glanced down and then realized what Vegeta was saying.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Vegeta I'm sorry. I can't believe I forgot to tell you." Saturn transformed back into Hotaru and Jupiter back to Makoto. "Are you mad that I kept it from you?" Hotaru asked. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"No." He pulled Hotaru close to him. "I'd never be able to be angry at you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really." He answered placing a soft kiss on Hotaru's lips. Makoto hid her grin with her hand.  
  
"That is so sweet." She said when they parted. "My eyes are watering." Makoto heard a grumbling noise. "What's that?"  
  
"Vegeta's stomach." Hotaru said laughing. Makoto laughed.  
  
"Why don't you follow me to the kitchen and we'll get some food."  
  
*Half an hour later*  
  
"Makoto I'm worried about something." Hotaru said as the two girls were in the kitchen alone.  
  
"What's that Hotaru?"  
  
"Well we're planning to go to Saturn next but I'm worried about how my mother will react when she finds out I disobeyed her and continued to see Vegeta." Makoto sat next to her friend.  
  
"Don't worry what your mother thinks Hotaru. She always tells you to be independent and now is the time that you can be. You've always done everything she has told you to do without asking why. What would your father say?"  
  
"He'd say to live my life to the fullest. And if it's with a Saiyan so be it. He'd be on my side."  
  
"See. That's all you need. Your father would be on your side. A side that from what I've seen and heard Vegeta will never leave. You've got all the support you need." Makoto hugged Hotaru. "Besides me and the girls are here to help. We know you and Vegeta belong together." Hotaru smiled.  
  
"Thank you Makoto. I feel so much better about tomorrow." Hotaru stood up. "Now we'd better get this food to Vegeta."  
  
"Yeah before his stomach causes an earthquake." The two girls laughed and took Vegeta's food to him.  
  
  
  
I know. I know. Vegeta is very OOC. That's the point. He hasn't trained under Frieza and he had his mother working on that beads attitude I personally love. Time to review! 


	10. Saturn

Change in plans. The next chapter is the last one. I couldn't think of what to do for the next chapter but end it. Thanks for reviewing SSJVegitto.  
  
  
  
Ch.10: Saturn  
  
  
  
Hotaru stood in front of a mirror smoothing the fabric of her violet renaissance style dress. The ship would land on Saturn any minute now. Vegeta walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Stop worrying so much."  
  
"I can't help it Vegeta. My mother isn't going to be pleased."  
  
"She'll learn to live with it. From what I've seen everyone but your mother wants us together. I know I do." Vegeta planted a small kiss on Hotaru's neck.  
  
"As do I." Hotaru said feeling instantly better. With Vegeta at her side there was no way she could lose. She could always live with Haruka or Michiru if things didn't work out.  
  
"Landing in thirty seconds." The on-board computer warned them. Hotaru and Vegeta rushed to the control room and buckled in. The ship bumped a bit while it landed on Saturn. The two left the ship and walked outside.  
  
"Vegeta did Bardock say if he and Kakarot were coming here or not?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"He said they weren't. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Whose are those?" Hotaru asked pointing at two Saiyans space pods. Vegeta looked at them closely and then realized who was there.  
  
"Oh Kami." He mumbled. "It's my parents."  
  
"Oh no. I forgot about the conference today. What'll we do?"  
  
"This is a perfect time to tell them." Hotaru nodded in agreement. They walked into the palace and Hotaru led the way to her mother's conference room. Hotaru stopped at the door feeling very nervous. Vegeta took her hand in his. "You can do this. I'll be right here beside you." He said kissing her lips. Hotaru smiled softly.  
  
"I don't know how I survived without you Vegeta." She said before returning Vegeta's kiss. Taking a deep breath, Hotaru knocked on the large wooden door in front of them.  
  
"Who is it?" A voice came from the other side.  
  
"Mother its me." Hotaru said slightly squeezing Vegeta's hand.  
  
"Oh Hotaru darling you're home."  
  
"Yes Mother I am. I also have a guest and a very important announcement."  
  
"Please Hotaru come in." Hotaru looked at Vegeta.  
  
"I need you to stay here until I deliver my announcement." Vegeta nodded and released Hotaru's hand. Hotaru again took in a deep breath and entered the room. Sierra beckoned her daughter to come over to her.  
  
"This is my daughter Hotaru. Hotaru I would like you to meet King Vegeta and Queen Kiana of Vegeta-sai."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Hotaru said curtsying.  
  
"My, my Sierra you have taught this girl her manners well. I only wish my son was like that." Kiana said glaring at King Vegeta who turned away and huffed. Hotaru did her best not to grin.  
  
"Hotaru where is your guest you mentioned?" Sierra asked.  
  
"He is out in the hall." She answered.  
  
"He?" Sierra questioned. "Oh Hotaru have you found a suitor?" Sierra asked curiously.  
  
"Yes Mother I believe I have." She said quietly. Sierra stood and hugged her daughter tightly.  
  
"That is wonderful Hotaru." She didn't notice that Hotaru didn't look happy. Hotaru removed herself from her mother.  
  
"Please do not celebrate yet Mother." Sierra looked at her daughter in confusion. But soon realized why Hotaru was so uncomfortable.  
  
"He's not from Saturn is he?" Hotaru looked down at her feet shaking her head. Sierra sighed and turned to Kiana and King Vegeta. "Would you please excuse us?" Sierra said beginning to usher Hotaru out of the room.  
  
"No Mother." Hotaru took her mother's hand from her arm. "They have a right to know as well." Sierra stared at Hotaru with a look in her eyes Hotaru couldn't quite place.  
  
"Hotaru please do not tell me. You stayed with that Saiyan after I specifically told you not to. You know as well as I do that Saiyans and Saturnians are forbidden to be together. It has been law since your great- grandmother." Sierra said showing that she was disappointed in Hotaru.  
  
"Well it's the stupidest law I have ever come across." Hotaru blurted out. Not being able to control her anger anymore, tears came to her eyes. "It shouldn't matter what planet you are from. If you love someone, you love them." Sierra looked at her daughter in shock. Hotaru had never burst out like that before.  
  
"Hotaru..." Sierra began but Hotaru stopped her.  
  
"I have always done what you have told me to do with no questions asked. Even if I didn't want to. I think I am entitled to love whom ever I wish. Saiyan or not." Hotaru regained her posture. "Now if you'll excuse me." Hotaru left the room. Sierra stared at the door wondering how a Saiyan male could change her young daughter so much.  
  
"This scene seems too familiar doesn't it Sierra." Kiana said. "Are you going to do the same thing to Hotaru that your mother did to you?"  
  
"I have no choice."  
  
"Yes you do." Kiana said. "I agree with Hotaru that law is absurd. You have the power to get rid of it and not cause your daughter's heart to be broken like yours was."  
  
"Law is law woman. Give up. The girl's heart will be broken eventually. It's just speeding up process." King Vegeta said to his mate's words. They didn't notice the door had opened back up.  
  
"Who gives a damn about a stupid law." Vegeta said standing at the door.  
  
"Vegeta. What are you doing here?" Kiana asked her son.  
  
"I have something to say." He answered turning to Sierra. "And that your daughter is preparing to leave the planet."  
  
"What?" Sierra questioned.  
  
"Not only that. I will be going with her." Vegeta said. "I am not going to allow you to hurt her in any way anymore."  
  
"Oh Vegeta." Kiana said softly. Vegeta left the room closing the door again.  
  
"What was Vegeta doing here? He's supposed to be with Bardock on the Moon."  
  
"Don't you understand?" Kiana said. "Vegeta is the Saiyan Hotaru is in love with."  
  
"Are you serious? My daughter and your son?"  
  
"It has to be true. I don't know anyone else that Vegeta would protect much less from their own family."  
  
"The boy needs to learn his place." King Vegeta said getting up from his chair.  
  
"Hold it right there." Kiana demanded. "I will not allow you to interfere with Vegeta's happiness." Kiana stood and walked to the door. She opened it. "The two of you should think this law over. Would the two of you be like you are if your parents had let you stay with the person you loved?" With that Kiana left the room.  
  
  
  
*Hotaru and Vegeta*  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Hotaru were outside the palace readying the ship to leave.  
  
"Where are we going?" Vegeta asked wrapping his arms around Hotaru's middle.  
  
"Uranus. Haruka offered to let us live there as long as we want." Hotaru answered.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do?" Hotaru sighed.  
  
"No I don't want to but if this is the only way then so be it." Hotaru had to leave when a palace guard called for her. Vegeta was getting on the ship when Kiana came out.  
  
"Vegeta wait." Vegeta stopped and got back on the ground.  
  
"What is it Mother?" Kiana came up to her son and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I am so proud of you Vegeta." She said releasing her son. "Not everyone has the courage you have to go against anyone and everyone for someone you care for." Vegeta stared at his mother in disbelief.  
  
"You actually approve of what I am doing?" He asked. Kiana smiled.  
  
"Yes Vegeta I do approve. I always tried to tell you to follow your heart no matter what anyone else thought. Hotaru is very lucky to have you and I am sure she knows it." Kiana said seeing that Hotaru had returned. Hotaru smiled at her.  
  
"I sure do." Hotaru said joining Vegeta's side who wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"The two of you had better be on your way." Kiana said. "If I could I would like to visit every now and then."  
  
"Of you can." Hotaru said. "You're welcome to come anytime." Kiana smiled at Hotaru.  
  
"Thank you dear. Now go on. I've heard of this Haruka and heard she wasn't the most patient." Hotaru chuckled.  
  
"Yes you're right." Kiana gave her son one last hug before they began to board the ship. They were about to close the door when they were stopped.  
  
"Wait!" Hotaru and Vegeta came back out and saw Sierra running up to them.  
  
"What do you want Mother?" Hotaru asked as Sierra came up to them.  
  
"Hotaru please do not leave."  
  
"Why not? I have renounced my title so why stay here?"  
  
"Please Hotaru just listen to me." Sierra pleaded. Hotaru sighed.  
  
"Okay Mother I'm listening." Sierra took in a deep breath.  
  
"With a little persuasion I've decided to remove that law from existence." Hotaru looked at her mother in shock. "I've realized that law has no true meaning. The only thing it does is tear people apart. I should know."  
  
"Do you mean it?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Yes Hotaru I do. Your father and I were forced together. As many good things that had come from that, I didn't want you to be forced into a relationship you did not want to be in." Hotaru ran up to her mother and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much." Sierra smiled. Hotaru let go of her mother and went back to Vegeta. He picked her up and spun her around happily. Vegeta put her back on her feet and kissed her. Meanwhile Kiana walked over to Sierra.  
  
"You made the right decision." She said.  
  
"I know." Sierra answered. "They're so in love that they would leave just to be together. It's amazing."  
  
"Yes it is." Kiana said. "Now may be a time we can began thinking about grandchildren." Sierra laughed.  
  
"We heard that." Vegeta said.  
  
"I wouldn't plan on any children from me for at least a decade." Hotaru said. Sierra and Kiana laughed.  
  
"You say that now dear. But you wait and see." Kiana said. Hotaru shook her head.  
  
"Can we at least wait until I'm not considered a teenager anymore?" They continued to talk as they went back inside the palace. It took a couple of hours but Hotaru and Vegeta finally convinced their mothers to wait awhile for grandchildren.  
  
  
  
Pushy mothers ain't they? Well the end is next. It will probably be a couple months before the sequel comes out. Review! 


	11. Death

This is the final chapter! My first finished fic! I'm so happy! Thanks to Isis Aurora Tomoe, Messiah of Darkness, ice goddess and all the other reviewers.  
  
Ch.11: Death  
  
A year passed and Hotaru and Vegeta's feeling for each other grew stronger all the time. Queen Sierra and King Vegeta created a law that allowed Saiyans and Saturnians to be together. Vegeta was currently on his home planet while Hotaru was on the moon with the other princesses.  
  
"So Hotaru, where is Vegeta?" Serenity asked as she, Hotaru and Minako made their way to the ballroom.  
  
"He can't make it tonight. His father is insisting that he train right now." Hotaru answered.  
  
"Oh that's too bad. I was looking forward to seeing him." Serenity said. They soon heard a voice from outside.  
  
"What was that?" Minako wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know." Hotaru said as they got closer to the balcony.  
  
"Princess Serenity!" The voice called again.  
  
"Oh it's Endymion." Serenity said running out on the balcony. Minako and Hotaru stayed in the hall.  
  
"What if the guards catch him? They'll kill him for sure." Minako whispered.  
  
"No I can't let that happen." Hotaru whispered back. "I think I know a way to save him." Hotaru said before she took off running. Hotaru could vaguely hear the commotion when the guards had found Endymion. She ran until she found Endymion. He was cornered by guards who had their swords drawn. Endymion's sword was at a guard's feet. A guard was about to make the first thrust when Hotaru stepped in front of him.  
  
"Stop this!" She demanded blocking Endymion's body with her own. "I won't let you kill him."  
  
"He is from Earth Princess. I have been ordered to kill him on sight." The guard growled at her.  
  
"By whom?" Hotaru questioned. "Certainly not by the queen. She does not like violence. Could not have been by Luna or Artemis. They do not give demanded like that without the queen's consent. So who gave you the order?" Hotaru demanded. The guard never answered so Hotaru took Endymion by the hand and led him away. When they were a long way away, Hotaru released Endymion's hand.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." Endymion mumbled as they continued walking. "You could have gotten yourself killed." Hotaru stopped and turned to him.  
  
"I couldn't let them kill you." She replied and continued to walk. They were silent until they reached their destination, which was the throne room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Endymion asked quietly.  
  
"Don't worry." Hotaru answered before knocking on the door in front of them. "Stay here." Hotaru said after she got clearance to enter. She went inside where Queen Serenity and Luna were talking.  
  
"What is it Hotaru?" Queen Serenity asked.  
  
"I would like to speak with you privately." She answered. Luna understood and left the room.  
  
"What can I help you with Hotaru?" Queen Serenity asked as Hotaru stayed at the door.  
  
"Your majesty, what do you think of the prince of Earth?" Hotaru asked getting straight to the point. Queen Serenity looked at Hotaru.  
  
"What brings this up Hotaru?" Queen Serenity asked. Hotaru opened the door motioning for Endymion to come in. Queen Serenity stiffened somewhat.  
  
"Queen Serenity this is Endymion, prince of the earth. He has come to join us." Hotaru said glancing at Endymion out of the corner of her eye. Endymion blinked, not knowing what else to do. Queen Serenity turned her head to Endymion.  
  
"Is this true?" She asked.  
  
"Yes your highness." He quickly answered, kneeling down.  
  
"Why have you decided to join our side?"  
  
"My home planet is under siege. My parents have been slain and our best warriors have been brainwashed or killed. I am all that is left." Endymion answered clenching and unclenching his fists. Hotaru stared in disbelief. She didn't know the earth was in such bad shape.  
  
"I understand." Queen Serenity said rising from her throne. "You may join our side but there is still much I need to know. Hotaru would you please excuse us?"  
  
"Of course your majesty." She smiled at Endymion as she walked out.  
  
*One hour later*  
  
Hotaru sat at a table with Haruka and Michiru, running her finger along the bottom of her black mask.  
  
"I don't get it. Why do I have to wear a mask and you don't?" Hotaru complained.  
  
"Masks are for those who are under the age of eighteen. You're sixteen my dear." Michiru answered. A large boom was suddenly heard in the distance.  
  
"What was that?" Hotaru asked. Haruka and Michiru suddenly stiffened.  
  
"I don't know but I don't like this feeling I just got." Haruka mumbled.  
  
"Neither do I." Michiru whispered. Hotaru shivered as a cold chill ran down her spine.  
  
'Please do not let this mean what I think it means.' Hotaru thought as another chill ran down her back. Luna and Artemis came running through the ballroom screaming that the moon was under attack. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru ran outside the palace to fight the incoming enemy. They transformed and were soon fighting off many warriors. Hotaru began to feel overwhelmed as she used her glaive to protect herself. 'I wish you were here Vegeta. I really need your help." Hotaru thought as she fought.  
  
*Vegeta-sai*  
  
"What do you mean the Silver Millennium is under attack!" Bardock shouted at the speaker in front of him.  
  
"It's true. A being named Queen Beryl has warriors on every planet and is currently attacking the moon. Its in pretty bad shape." Bardock ran from the room.  
  
'Serenity has strong forces but I have the feeling it's not strong enough.' Bardock continued running until he reached his son and Vegeta who were training. He ran inside.  
  
"Father?" Kakarot said. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Oh very wrong." Bardock answered. "The Silver Millennium is under severe attack. The moon is in a lot of trouble."  
  
"What?!" Vegeta and Kakarot said at the same time. Kakarot thought of something.  
  
"The moon was having a ball tonight. Everyone would be there. Even..."  
  
"Hotaru." Vegeta suddenly had a sinking feeling in his stomach. "How long has the battle been going on?" He asked Bardock.  
  
"A long time." Bardock answered. Vegeta cursed silently.  
  
"Kakarot have you mastered that instant transmintion yet?" Kakarot nodded. "Take us to the moon." Vegeta ordered. "We're going into battle."  
  
*Hotaru*  
  
Hotaru was growing very exhausted. She had been fighting for countless hours. Haruka and Michiru had disappeared leaving her many warriors to fight on her own. Hotaru was finally able to take a breath when she had defeated all the warriors that surrounded her.  
  
"Aw is the princess growing tired?" Hotaru whirled around and saw a man with long white hair and piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded getting into fighting stance with her glaive.  
  
"Your worst nightmare. Malachite." He answered pulling out a sword.  
  
"We'll see about that." Hotaru said before charging at Malachite. He disappeared from her sight. She stopped suddenly searching for him.  
  
"You should always watch your back." Malachite said from behind her. Hotaru felt a sharp pain as Malachite sliced at her back. She winced and faced him. She wasn't able to get her silence shield up quick enough before Malachite stabbed Hotaru through her stomach and harshly pulled his sword back out. Hotaru fell to the ground as Malachite disappeared laughing evilly.  
  
'This can't be. I can't die yet.' Hotaru thought as tears fell from her eyes. 'Please let this just be a dream that I'll wake up from to find myself in Vegeta's arms. Please.' She pleaded in her mind as her life force drained from her body.  
  
*Vegeta*  
  
Vegeta, Kakarot and Bardock arrived on the moon in a blink of an eye. They were surprised at all the dead bodies and wreckage they saw. The battle wasn't as strong as it had been.  
  
"Split up and find out who all is dead and who survived. Kill anyone that stands in the way." Vegeta ordered and they went their separate ways. Vegeta walked trying to find Hotaru. He had found Minako lifeless and killed the warriors around her. Vegeta soon spotted Sailor Saturn's glaive. He ran for it and saw Hotaru. Her blood stained her sailor uniform and seeped from her mouth. Her eyes were closed. "Hotaru!" Vegeta shouted and ran up to her. He bent down and carefully gathered her in his arms. Hotaru's eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Vegeta?" Hotaru said in barely a whisper. Vegeta nodded and wiped the blood from Hotaru's chin and lips.  
  
"Yes Hotaru its me." Hotaru coughed a bit.  
  
"I am so sorry I failed Vegeta."  
  
"Nonsense. You have not failed." Hotaru weakly shook her head.  
  
"I was defeated Vegeta. I-I'm dying. And there's nothing I can do to stop it." Hotaru felt a trail of tears run down her face. Vegeta refused to listen.  
  
"You'll be fine. I love you too much to let you die." Hotaru smiled feeling weaker.  
  
"I've waited so long to hear those words. I love you too Vegeta. So much." Hotaru lifted a hand to bring Vegeta's face to her level to give him a passionate kiss. He pulled back after a moment, especially when he felt blood on his lips. Hotaru took one last deep breath. "As long as you have a heart Vegeta, I'll always be in it." Hotaru said before she closed her eyes. Her body went limp in his arms. Vegeta screamed in agony holding her closely. He turned his head when he heard a sigh behind him.  
  
"Ah Saiyans in agony. Such a splendid sight." Standing there was a white and purple serpent like creature with a feminine male voice. "But too bad I don't have time to enjoy it." Vegeta's chest was pierced by some kind of energy beam. Vegeta fell forward still holding Hotaru close. He used the last of his energy to lay himself next to Hotaru with his arms still around her.  
  
"Wait for me Hotaru, I'll be with you soon." He said before he died.  
  
Soon everyone was put in an individual crystal ball including Bardock, Kakarot and Vegeta by Queen Serenity and were sent to the future to start new lives and, Queen Serenity prayed, better ones.  
  
It's done! I can't believe I actually finished. Review and it might get the sequel 'Return to me' out faster. 


End file.
